


on modern heroes and modern humans

by JoiningJoice



Series: Indecentber 2k19 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Blow Jobs, English Translation coming in February, Friends With Benefits, Italiano | Italian, Levi reflects on Erwin, M/M, Philosophy, but they're not even friends??, they have a weird relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: « Ti è piaciuto? »Un sorriso raro aveva sollevato gli angoli delle labbra di Levi. Aveva stretto le mani tra ciocche di capelli biondi e se l’era spinto un po’ più addosso, cosicché la bocca di lui si era posata sul suo sesso sopito, morbido tra le sue gambe. Erwin aveva colto l’invito e aveva preso a carezzarlo con la bocca aperta, ammorbidita dalla sua stessa saliva.Indecentber Challenge, Day 19 - Prompt: Superhero
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Indecentber 2k19 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611418
Kudos: 2





	on modern heroes and modern humans

**December** **19 th – Eruri  
 _“Superhero”_**

Levi se ne era rimasto buono e caro fino al giorno in cui la faccia sorridente ed incoraggiante di Erwin Smith non aveva preso a sorridergli dal retro di almeno una quarantina di volumi esposti nella vetrina della libreria davanti a cui passava ogni mattina nel tragitto dalla stazione al campus. Era rimasto fermo davanti alla vetrina, indeciso sul ricambiare o meno quei quaranta sorrisi educati e composti che accompagnavano il titolo del volume, per almeno un paio di minuti.

Poi aveva preso una decisione.

*

Che l’uomo che si infilava nel suo letto almeno due o tre notti a settimana fosse un professore di filosofia conosciuto abbastanza da pubblicare con una casa editrice nazionale non era stata affatto una sorpresa, per Levi; d’altronde i due dividevano la stessa sede di lavoro, sebbene in ruoli nettamente differenti – Erwin come docente, Levi come guardiano notturno – e un paio di volte gli era persino capitato di incrociarlo nel campus, anche prima della fatidica serata organizzata annualmente dal rettore in cui tutti i dipendenti dell’università erano invitati ad un “rinfresco” – termine che Levi aveva scoperto essere, per gli over quaranta, sinonimo di “serata con meno cibo e più alcool del previsto”. Durante quella sera Levi era rimasto perlopiù sulle sue, ad accumulare bicchieri su bicchieri di vino rosso e ad osservare stimati nomi del panorama accademico mescolarsi a inservienti e bidelli con la stessa energia danzante ed ebbra di ricchi del primo novecento in visita a una fiera di campagna, sorridendo del paragone; ma poi si era fatto tardi, e quando si era alzato per andarsene aveva scoperto con grande disappunto che fuori, dove la musica arrivava soffocata e i fumi dell’alcool si disperdevano nell’aria gelida, aveva preso a piovere.

Era stato a quel punto che Erwin Smith gli aveva rivolto la parola. Era scivolato fuori dalla porta del ristorante sollevando il bavero del cappotto e osservando con aria rassegnata la tempesta autunnale che si era abbattuta su quell’angolo di mondo, e dopo una sola fugace occhiata si era interessato alla sua evidente situazione di svantaggio. _Sei senza macchina?_ Levi aveva risposto di no, ed Erwin aveva sorriso comprensivo. _Se non ti da fastidio_ , aveva detto, _posso accompagnarti, in che zona abiti?_ Levi gli aveva risposto e il sorriso di Erwin si era fatto un po’ più ampio, un po’ più gentile. _Più o meno sulla strada per casa mia, aveva sospirato. Non mi dispiace fare una piccola deviazione._

Non era mai tornato a casa sua. Aveva guidato fino all’appartamento di Levi senza mai apparire inopportuno o inquietante nel suo modo di attaccar bottone, senza mai distruggere i momenti di silenzio con parole non necessarie e perspicace nelle risposte abbastanza da catturare l’interesse di Levi. E quando erano arrivati nel suo quartiere la Ford era stata abbandonata in una viuzza laterale, i vestiti nell’ingresso ed il ruolo austero per cui era temuto e rispettato dagli studenti perso da qualche parte tra un sospiro soffocato sulla bocca di Levi e l’altro.

*

« Ti è piaciuto? »

Un sorriso raro aveva sollevato gli angoli delle labbra di Levi. Aveva stretto le mani tra ciocche di capelli biondi e se l’era spinto un po’ più addosso, cosicché la bocca di lui si era posata sul suo sesso sopito, morbido tra le sue gambe. Erwin aveva colto l’invito e aveva preso a carezzarlo con la bocca aperta, ammorbidita dalla sua stessa saliva.

« L’ho trovato interessante. », aveva ammesso Levi. Il libro di Erwin riposava su un comodino, il segnalibro che aveva tenuto conto dell’avanzare della lettura ora una lapide sopra la copertina. Non era stata una lettura semplice, e Levi non era certo di possedere la voglia necessaria a comprendere per intero i concetti esposti da Erwin – ma non era quella la ragione per cui lo aveva acquistato. « Illuminante, a tratti. »

Erwin aveva sollevato le sopracciglia. Era il suo modo di invitarlo a continuare. Alle sue labbra si erano unite dita calde dai polpastrelli ruvidi. La prima volta Levi aveva pensato che le mani di Erwin erano le mani di un operaio, non di qualcuno che svolgeva gran parte del proprio lavoro seduto dietro ad una scrivania.

Ma Levi non aveva nulla da aggiungere a quella breve opinione, o perlomeno credeva che i pensieri e le sensazioni che quella strana lettura gli aveva dato fossero in gran parte abbastanza intimi da non poter essere condivisi, neppure con lui. Aprendo quel libro aveva quasi sperato di trovare una discrepanza tra l’Erwin insegnante e l’Erwin amante, ma tra le righe aveva solo trovato la conferma del suo più grande timore.

Il libro di Erwin era un saggio riguardante il ruolo di eroe, o supereroe, nella società moderna; una riflessione sulle aspettative imposte dalla società nei confronti del singolo individuo, un interrogatorio continuo su come la necessità e il dovere sociale, più che un reale senso di eroismo, facciano emergere determinate figure al di sopra di altre. Quella era la parte che Levi aveva letto e compreso senza apparente difficoltà; poi era arrivato il capitolo sull’uomo dietro il superuomo – una parte la cui lettura Levi aveva interrotto e ripreso più volte, spaventato.

L’uomo dietro l’eroe, sosteneva Erwin, spesso diveniva la maschera più dell’eroe stesso. Non un pensiero nuovo, ma un pensiero terrificante per lui; perché Levi era certo di averlo visto – seppur con la coda degli occhi – slacciare la maschera sovrimposta sul suo volto ogni qual volta muoveva un passo dentro la soglia di casa sua, ogni qual volta si spogliava dei propri vestiti e si infilava sotto le sue coperte, ogni qual volta lo implorava di distruggerlo in maniere che Levi non aveva mai sperimentato o pensato prima e che – un altro grande timore – era certo non avrebbe sperimentato o pensato poi. Ma se un giorno avesse trovato il coraggio di voltarsi completamente e avesse scoperto che il gesto che aveva scambiato come una liberazione era in realtà un’imposizione, se avesse scoperto che con lui Erwin indossava una maschera anziché mettersi a nudo, come si sarebbe sentito?

E perché quel pensiero lo spaventava tanto?

Erwin lo aveva preso in bocca completamente, i capelli biondi arruffati e il corpo muscoloso lucido di sudore. Aveva la particolare tendenza ad alzare lo sguardo di tanto in tanto, durante l’amplesso, come per assicurarsi della presenza effettiva di Levi – almeno fin quando in lui non scattava ciò che Erwin sembrava ricercare disperatamente, quella perdita di coscienza che lo rendeva più attivo, dominante, persino crudele.

Lo guardava anche in quel momento, confuso e divertito nel sentire i tremiti involontari del bacino di Levi – il cui corpo ricercava disperatamente il piacere che la lingua di Erwin gli donava, ma lentamente – e le sue dita sulla sua guancia, in contrasto con il resto di lui.

« Mi sono chiesto chi dei due conosco. », aveva ammesso, finalmente, per nulla sorpreso nello scoprire la propria voce molto meno sicura dei suoi pensieri. « Se l’eroe o l’essere umano. »

Erwin si era ritirato, tutt’a un tratto serio e composto. Sollevandosi sui gomiti, gli si era trascinato addosso – coprendolo, schiacciandolo, imponente ma non impositivo. Il suo sguardo non mostrava traccia di calore, eppure quelli che Levi stava guardando erano gli stessi occhi della persona che dopo la loro prima volta gli aveva domandato scusa, che la mattina dopo lo aveva portato a fare colazione e mai una singola volta aveva insistito per parlare di sé o del suo lavoro – ragion per cui Levi aveva esitato ad acquistare il libro, timoroso di infiltrarsi a forza in un mondo che non aveva nulla a che fare con loro.

Era stato certo, in quell’istante, che quell’ambiguità lo avrebbe ucciso. Aveva afferrato le guance di Erwin, ricordandolo sporco del suo sperma e libero di vivere le proprie fantasie senza pensare a chi o cos’era aldilà delle pareti di quella stanza; aveva fissato il proprio sguardo in quello di lui, ricordando di averlo evitato, una volta, passandogli accanto in corridoio e fissando in silenzio le dita strette attorno alla ventiquattrore – le sue dita ruvide, le dita che si erano insinuate in lui con una facilità che avrebbe quasi potuto definire familiarità nemmeno ventiquattro ore prima di quel non-incontro.

« Erwin. », aveva detto, sicuro. « Solo Erwin. »

Era stato come posare delicatamente un chiodo dritto tra i suoi occhi e colpire piano quella che aveva temuto poter essere una maschera, per poi sentire la punta del chiodo graffiare, ma non ferire, la pelle umana. Erwin era sorriso ed era stato un sorriso sincero quanto il primo che gli aveva rivolto, sotto una pioggia torrenziale, alle spalle un mondo a cui nessuno dei due apparteneva. Levi aveva atteso qualche istante, spaventato all’idea di vedere una crepa sotto quel sorriso gentile e perfetto; poi se lo era tirato addosso e mentre Erwin entrava in lui aveva cercato a tentoni la forma familiare del libro sul comodino e con un unico gesto secco l’aveva gettato a terra, quanto più distante possibile dalla sua vista.


End file.
